


A Special Blend

by penpaperbookcoffee



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Bofur and Nori are not sorry, Kili gets a bit more than he bargained for, Kili is also not sorry, M/M, Multi, Nori and Bofur have finally realized they've created a monster, Nori isn't the kinkier of the two friends, Rough play, UST, oh hi there Bofur, or woke it up, they really like to yank Kili's hair don't they?, though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaperbookcoffee/pseuds/penpaperbookcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's always been a curious dwarf, and Bofur's particular blend of pipeweed is a curiosity he can't seem to resist.  Sex and Shenanigans result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili doesn't quite understand why his family has such a problem with Bofur's pipeweed, but their attempts to distract him from it are only fueling his curiosity.

"Bofur smokes a strange blend, brother, don't you think?"

Fili looked up from packing his own pipe, glancing towards the fire where Bofur and Nori were smoking their pipes and teasing Bombur as the rotund dwarf tended the fire and got on with dinner. "It's not common, no."

"I wonder what's in it?  It smells pleasant enough, like common dwarven weed, laced with vanilla.  Nori seems to favor it, as well, and he seems to be very... _particular_ about, well, everything, so it must be acceptable."

Fili stuck his pipe in his mouth to light, speaking around it, "Best not to think about it, with those two involved.  Definitely not something you need to be trying, Kili."

Something in his brother's tone caught Kili's attention completely, and he turned toward Fili with a frown.  "I never said anything about trying it, brother.  I was just curious about the blend.  It's not familiar, that's all."

Fili snorted and cuffed Kili upside the head.  "I know you, little brother.  I know how that mind of yours works.  One question leads to a dozen more, and inevitably you end up doing something stupid to get your answers.  I'm just trying to save myself the headache of saving your ass.  Again."

Fili's pipe went flying as Kili cursed and threw himself at his brother, determined to show Fili just whose ass would need saving this time around.

Bets flew fast and furious around the campsite as the other dwarves settled back to watch and cheer their chosen dwarf on, raucous laughter and shouts echoing out across the field around them.

====

Days later, Kili was still in a foul mood.

He was quite tired of this quest already.  Days of rain and the moodiness of brother and uncle, alike, had spoiled an already sour mood, and with the hobbit carrying on about armchairs and elvenses ( _whatever that was_ ) and Kili's own pony picking up on his rider's mood and taking that as permission to do a bit of acting up of his own, Kili had had enough of all of it.  Even the rain finally letting up did nothing to lift his spirits.

What he wouldn't give for a decent-sized village, a soft bed, and a rowdy pub with fast-flowing ale to lose himself in.

Or a good smoke.  They'd lost one of the barrels of pipeweed to rain and rot, and Thorin had taken to rationing the rest for the sake of all.  It had not made him popular with many of the dwarves, Kili included.  He'd been cuffed upside the head by Balin, this time, when the older dwarf had ridden up beside him and heard Kili cussing his uncle under his breath.

The decree hadn't seemed to bother Bofur ( _or Nori_ , as Kili recalled) in the slightest--though not much about this journey seemed to get to the cheery dwarf--and that probably should have gotten on Kili's last nerve at that particular moment, like everything else had, but he couldn't find it in himself to be bitter with the toymaker when Bofur was currently, graciously, offering Kili a packet of the toymaker's own special blend, much to Kili's delight.  Not even Nori's quiet chuckles from behind them could bother Kili at this point, though it did spark his curiosity later when he thought about just why Nori might have been amused by Bofur's offer.

Naturally, that one bright spark in an endless series of horrid days was snuffed out almost immediately by Dwalin riding up and budging his pony between Kili's and Bofur's.  The tattooed dwarf offered Bofur a stern look and Nori an outright glare, before pressing a packet of his own pipeweed into Kili's hands, settling his pony back into an easy walk and looking like he was planning to stay beside the younger prince for the duration of his smoke.

Kili sighed and began packing his pipe, ignoring both Dwalin's brooding presence and the snickers of the two dwarves trailing behind them. 

This quest could be over any day, now, Kili decided.  Mountain, dragon, glory and gold be damned.

====

One week later, Kili decided that this quest could have been over _yesterday_ , before the Company had ended up with more than rain and pipeweed rationing to worry about.

Before a bad joke earned the ire of a grumpy Uncle, which earned him and Fili a solid week of watches and pony-sitting, which led to the losing of said ponies to some really stupid trolls (a bored Kili was an easily distracted Kili, and not even Fili could find anything interesting enough about the ponies to remain dedicated after that many nights), then getting caught by said stupid trolls, being saved by a wizard and a hobbit, of all people ( _would anything ever please his Uncle ever again?_ ), only to be forced to sprint a solid league across open ground to avoid orcs, before finally finding themselves in the safehaven of Rivendell, at the tender mercies of the elves and its far-seeing Lord, Elrond Half-Elven.

( _No. Thorin will never be happy again._ )

Kili was quite done with everything, at this point. His uncle's bad moods, his brother's grumbling about stupid elves and stupid brothers and stupid ponies, Dwalin's glaring disapproval whenever Kili so much as sat by Bofur or Nori ( _or Bombur, Bifur, or Ori,_ since neither Bofur nor Nori were ever far from family)--all of it.  And there wasn't even a pinch of good pipeweed to take the edge off.

It took him a few days in the calm, peaceful Valley to finally get over his sourness, but by that time, his uncle was often in council with Gandalf and Balin, and when Fili and Dwalin weren't being called to join them, they were sparring with each other to work off excess energy and stress.  Which left Kili to his own thoughts and devices, never a good thing on a normal day, much less so when he was bored and restless and sick of the severity and politics that were sapping much of the happiness from his family and their close friends, leaving them as strangers to Kili during the rare moments they seemed to be willing to deal with the younger dwarf's energy long enough to spend time with him.

Or to lecture him, as Thorin was now doing.

Kili sighed, tuning back in to his uncle's low rumble.

"...and I've been reassured by both Gandalf and Elrond, himself, that the Rivendell cellars contain many barrels of dwarven pipeweed, familiar to all of us, so we shall have that tonight, Kili, with our host's good wishes.  I know you and your brother have missed it--you, especially--and it will be good for all of our company to enjoy good, quality dwarven weed in unlimited amounts, and not some of the more...unusual blends that a few of our number carry as back-up..." 

Kili spaced his uncle's lecture out once more, already knowing what this was leading to, and cursing both Dwalin and Fili for running their mouths.

He hadn't meant anything untoward when he'd asked Bofur if the other dwarf, or Nori, had any pipeweed left, special blend or otherwise.  He hadn't cared at that point, had just been bored and alone and wanting to do something other than stew in his own thoughts.  Smoking always cleared his mind, blowing rings a pleasant way to distract himself, and both were hard to do with nothing to smoke.  Had he known both Fili and Dwalin would butt their noses into his business--Fili even dragging him away like a wayward child--and then tell Thorin all about it, he would have chosen to stew and saved himself this lecture.

And the pitying looks the other dwarves were trying, unsuccessfully, to hide.

Not that Thorin was noticing any of them.  When Kili gave his uncle half an ear again, it seemed Thorin had only just gotten started on the expectations of a young dwarf in Kili's position and was unlikely to trail off any time soon.  Seeing that he wouldn't be free of his uncle's lecture for some time yet, Kili settled back and tried to appear attentive and suitably chastised, even as he let his mind wander to other things.

Like the strange sense of calm that settled over him a bit later, as his uncle's rumbling voice faded into the background and the faint scent of vanilla wafted over from where the other dwarves were sitting, the sweet smell mingling with the warmth of the sun flooding their area, improving Kili's spirits immensely.

Seeing that his uncle was still staring out across the valley as he prattled on about any and all of Kili's latest disappointments ( _or the oddness of elves and how it was clearly affecting his youngest nephew's mind--_ because, by this point, Kili really hadn't been paying any attention at all for a good long while and couldn't say for sure where the lecture had gone, though blaming everything on the elves was a pretty good bet, all things considered) Kili looked over to the group quickly, finding that it wasn't Bofur smoking that strange, sweet-smelling weed, but Nori, the dwarf seemingly paying no attention at all to Kili even as lazy smoke rings floated in the younger dwarf's direction.  But it _was_ Bofur who laughed at something Nori said and then met Kili's glance with a wink and a smile, as if he and Nori were both in on the little conspiracy.

Kili's answering smile was small, but bright.

(And it would have given his uncle fits, had Thorin not still been ranting at waterfalls.)


	2. Smoke Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finally gets a taste. And even smokes some pipeweed, too.

Later that night, Kili found himself lying awake in the room he shared with Fili, staring up at the odd, carved ceiling, mind restless and unable to calm. His brother was sprawled out on his own bed across the room, passed out cold from exhaustion and the strong, elvish medicine drugging his system, keeping him from re-opening the stitched-closed wound across his thigh. Thorin had not been at all impressed when word had come to him that his oldest nephew had suffered a leg wound while sparring and would need stitching and close medical care to insure the wound didn’t deepen and hinder movement.

(Actually, Thorin had been both unimpressed and enraged--a mix of emotions none but Thorin could truly master, Kili believed--and only the sight of Dwalin sporting his own injury--across his upper arm, just as deep and bloody, and being fussed over by another elf healer--had calmed him enough to keep him from punching his friend. It hadn’t stopped him from being foul with both friend and nephew after it was clear they weren’t suffering from anything life-threatening, however, and, shortly after, Thorin had taken himself off to fume in solitude--or keep himself from knocking either of the dwarves out--and had not returned.)

So, it was that Kili found himself awake and alone--truly alone--for the first time in weeks, with a drugged brother dead to the world one bed over, and a hopefully drugged Dwalin some two rooms away. And Kili was quite ready for some good, dwarf company that wasn’t in any way related to him, responsible for his care, bleeding, growling, or brooding, thank you very much. Judging by the not-so-quiet sound of dwarf laughter and the scent of a good fire mixed with a faint, barely there hint of something earthy and sweet wafting under the door, he’d find plenty of that good company in the common area all the rooms opened into. And, hopefully, a pipeful of good weed to relax his mind.

That last decided things, and Kili slid quietly out of bed and went about hunting up his tunic and boots. Slipping top and boots on, Kili made for Fili’s side of the room, and their packs strewn about the floor, trying to recall in which of his bags he’d stashed his pipe. He froze in his rummaging as a faint whine and the sound of movement came from Fili’s bed, and before Kili could really think about anything (like Fili waking up and needing a dwarf-sized huggy toy in his drug-induced state--not the first time in their lives, and it would be just Kili’s luck, too.), he was up and slipping whisper-quiet through their door.

Kili paused a moment, head cocked back towards the door and ear trained to make sure Fili had settled back to sleep and wasn’t making any truly worrying sounds of pain, before stepping forward into the flickering light of the fire that burned low in the dwarves’ common area. Bombur was there, close to the fire and in the process of skewering more sausages for roasting to an already loaded stick, with Bifur spaced out beside him, and Kili could just make out Bofur and Nori a bit further out on the balcony, deeper in the shadows cast by the flames, nothing but quiet voices and the flare of pipes to Kili’s keen eyes.

Kili nodded to the cousins and went to step around the fire, headed for the balcony, when he caught sight of Dwalin lounged out on the floor across the fire from Bifur, somewhat hidden between two close pillars, and almost cursed out loud. Someone had it out for him, Kili decided. There could be no other answer.

And yet... Kili took another step forward, looking closely at the other dwarf. Luck might yet be with him: Dwalin appeared to be passed out cold.

Bofur‘s voice came drifting from the shadows, tinged with amusement, “Aye, lad. Out cold, an’ not minutes before ye slunk out o’ yer room, there. Looks like even the hound o’ Durin has ta sleep once in awhile.” Amusement turned thoughtful, as Bofur blew out a mouthful of smoke around his next words, “Then again, it might be them fancy elf drugs.”

“Might have to look into filching a store of those, myself,” came Nori, as Kili shook off his shocked stillness and moved forward to join the two friends. “if they can take down a dwarf Dwalin's size.”

“I might have to buy a dose or two off you, if you do,” Kili muttered, settling down across from Bofur and Nori. The friends were lounging against the wrought-iron railing, backs to the valley and the moon, and there was enough space for Kili between them, though the younger dwarf didn’t take it. He wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or happenstance, and he didn’t want to try his luck (it was _Nori_ he’d be sitting beside, after all, for all Bofur would be on the other side and didn’t seem the type of dwarf to take offense at someone invading his personal space) before he got a chance to smoke some of the odd blend that was, even now, curling sweet and heady in the air.

Nori’s answering chuckle was quiet, but sharp. “Aye, we might have to work something out. Seems like your bodyguards don’t like you keeping any company other than theirs, princeling. Especially _our_ company.” Both dwaves laughed at that.

Kili wrinkled his nose in distaste at the title, though he couldn’t deny Nori’s observation. Between the three of them, Thorin, Fili, and Dwalin, they’d quite driven Kili crazy, and all over a bit of pipeweed. But really, did these two think he wanted to sit around and talk about his insanely overprotective family all night?

Nori’s grin and Bofur’s laugh answered him, when Kili voiced the thought out loud.

“An’ what would ye have us do, now that yer free to keep the company o' two such dastardly rogues as ourselves?” Bofur asked, blowing a few smoke rings Kili’s way. They mingled with the smoke already swirling his way from Nori’s direction, so that the sweet, dizzying scent was all Kili was breathing at the moment. It left a mellow, tingly feeling buzzing through Kili’s body, and calmed his mind into something playfully flippant and daring.

“Share a bit of that special weed you both smoke, Master Bofur.” And then, slower, softer, pitched just the way Kili knew could get him almost anything he wanted, “as if you didn’t know. Blowing it about me the way you both do,” words softened even further with a small smile ( _careful...careful...you do not know either of these dwarves well enough, Kili_ ).

Nori’s eyebrows shot up, and the next laugh from Bofur had quite a bit of surprised delight in it, as if he'd been keeping a secret and was amused that Kili had figured it out and was finally in on it.

“Mmm, that’s true,” Bofur rumbled, when he’d stopped chuckling, eyes still crinkled up in laughter as he blew a few more rings in Kili’s direction. “We did offer. An' got ye in a spot o’ trouble wit’ our surly king fer the offering.” Bofur gestured towards Nori’s pipe, and then gestured a bit with his own, “But it looks like ye forgot yer pipe, lad, an’ that’ll be makin' smokin' a bit tough. Unless ye were thinkin' o' askin' fer a few pulls from one o’ our pipes?”

Kili missed the wicked gleam in Bofur’s eyes as the young dwarf briefly patted himself down looking for his pipe, only to remember he’d spooked and left it in his room; then Kili was debating mentally if luck would be on his side for a second crossing of Dwalin’s path, and so missed the slight predatory twist Nori’s smile took, even as Nori cuffed Bofur lightly on the arm.

“Careful with yourself, there, Bofur. Dwalin will have your balls if you corrupt the youngest too much, to say nothing of what Thorin will do.”

Bofur’s laugh was a bit loose and reckless, the way it sometimes got before he and Nori picked a fight in a bar for no reason at all but the spirit of the thing. “An’ ye’d resist, yerself? Not even when we were lads, my friend. An’ how often did I bail yer sorry arse out o’ it when ye were knee deep in shit? _Aye._ ”

Kili had completely blocked out Nori’s and Bofur’s bickering when Bofur’s last words to him finally registered. ( _And why couldn’t they share pipes, really? No harm, no foul, and it’s not like either of them are smoking their own right this moment._ ) The other dwarves’ voices had dropped low enough that Kili couldn’t hear them anyway, if he’d even been paying attention--though they seemed to have agreed on something and had moved on to snickered remembrances and fast, unknown gestures with hands and pipes--but the thought of sharing pipes was lodged in his brain, now, and the sweet-smoke was starting to make him a bit giddy and very daring, and, before he knew what he was doing, Kili was rolling forward onto his hands and knees to catch the tip of Bofur’s pipe between his lips for a long, deep pull.

Kili sat back on his heels, eyes closed and mouth curling up into a wide, pleased grin as the sweet smoke curled back up his throat and out his mouth in perfectly-formed rings of his own. It truly was an amazing blend, and he had no idea at all why Fili and Dwalin and Thorin were so against _anyone_ smoking it, for already his limbs were just a bit more relaxed and his mind was in a more pleasant place (and, really, Thorin should be smoking this stuff night and day for that reason alone) and he almost wanted to purr from the sheer pleasure of it. He really needed to get more of this weed off Bofur, post-haste.

He opened his eyes ( _slow, so slow_.. a bit odd, that, but Kili wasn’t concerned) as he made to tell the two dwarves just how fantastic the blend was and maybe fawn a bit over the creation of it (flattery never hurt anyone, and good pipeweed was _always_ worth it)--or probably just ramble on incoherently for some time as he was wont to do about anything he found such pleasure in, he really didn’t know--only to freeze, all thoughts dying rapidly, when he meant Bofur’s dark and wicked gaze, no longer at all playful, but full of promises. It hammered into him, solid earth pitching and rumbling and then _still_ , pinning Kili to the earth like a giant hand that would not let go. Ever.

Kili pulled his eyes slowly, so slowly, from that intense, heated look to meet the second heated gaze boring into him like a physical touch, Nori’s gray eyes dark as swirling thunderclouds, firelight flickering in them like lightning approaching across a field--and the air around the three dwarves was charged with the electricity of the approaching storm, and the faint, rumbling slide and roll of earth before a split.

None of them moved. Not one of them seemed to breathe. There was just electricity, and shaking earth, and _vanilla_ curling thick and sweet in the air around them.

And then Nori’s soft laugh--sheet lighting across storm-filled clouds--broke the tension, and his quiet voice rolled between the three of them, low and whiskey-smooth, thrilling down Kili’s spine. “Brave little princeling,” he whispered, “I don’t think you know what you dare.”

Kili shuddered at the warm breath across his ear, and the movement seemed to shake Bofur out of stillness with an equally soft, heavy-laden chuckle. “I doubt that’ll stop any o' us. Lad's got a fine bit o' black sheep in him.”

And then Bofur was on his feet and moving towards his brother and cousin, and Kili could only blink a bit at the empty space where Bofur had been sitting, before he turned to Nori. The dwarf was watching him, seeming to weigh Kili up and down as he puffed his pipe, before he gestured to the space beside him, the one between him and where Bofur had been sitting, with a knowing smile.

"We knew there was something about you, princeling."

As Kili settled beside Nori, the sound of the nickname rolling off the dwarf's tongue, as if his tongue was caressing the word, wrapping around it, caused another shudder. He knew he should probably be a bit startled by the turn the night was taking, or at least confused by their reaction to his boldness, but with the smoke wrapping around him and the scent of Nori--cinnamon and clove and something foreign, exotic--right there, Kili found he couldn't care at all. He reached for Nori's pipe, feeling mellow and bold, even though this was _Nori_ , who was volatile at the best of times, and shouldn't be trifled with, even in play--and when Nori held on, giving a bit of a tug back, Kili turned eyes on him, _the eyes_ , and was happily taking a few deep pulls off the pilfered pipe not seconds later.

"Spoiled little princeling," Nori grumbled.

Kili just rolled his head over so he could meet those gray, gray eyes ( _roiling stormclouds, yet tempered, the quiet before another rumbling boom shakes the earth_ ) and gave the dwarf an unrepetant grin. "I only get what I want from the people who want to give it to me." He giggled a bit, and would have been horrified had he not been so _warm_ and _fluid_ and completely unconcerned by everything. He gestured towards the fire where Bofur and Bombur seemed to be having a somewhat heated conversation, for all that Bofur was still amused and laughing, and Bombur was just shaking his head and chuckling, like the conversation and the topic itself were rote for them, by now, even if Bofur was having to be as convincing as ever. "What's going on there?"

"Bombur's quiet and shy, and can fade into the background so inconspicuously you'd never know it was planned." Nori took advantage of Kili's distraction and snatched his pipe back, easily dodging the small lunging grab Kili gave for it. He clenched the pipe between his teeth, continuing around it, "Dwalin's drugged, but we've noticed your luck is shit--and that had best not rub off, neither, or I'll gut you in your sleep--so Bombur can keep an eye out for us in case Dwalin wakes up. If Bofur, the daft bugger, would hurry his ass up and get on with the bribe, already." Then he raised his voice, and called over to the fire--still not loud enough to rouse Kili's sleeping shadow, however--to the other dwarves, "Fuck, Bofur! The kid's smoked more than half this bowl already! Get back over here, and bring more with you, before he smokes us out and leaves for more virtuous company!"

Kili stuck his tongue out at the other dwarf, “I didn’t smoke more than half the bowl--maybe just half, before you took it back. And I’m not going anywhere,” and, as if to emphasize this point, he slumped over against Nori’s side, settling right in, “so don’t move. I’m getting comfortable.” When Nori didn’t do much more than grunt and half-heartedly try to shove him off, Kili grinned and started pushing at Nori’s arm, shifting and kneading it into a better position, like Nori was some giant pillow for Kili to snuggle against ( _Fili just might be on to something with this huggy toy business_ ), ducking around the annoyed swats Nori was trying to land and trying not to really start giggling.

He knew if he started, he’d never stop. The headiness was intoxicating. Kili wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to smoke any other kind of pipeweed, again.

Nori gave an exaggerated sigh as Bofur returned and settled down on Kili’s other side. “Look at what you left me with, you fuck. Squirmy, giggly, clingy princeling.”

Bofur just grinned unapologetically, pointing their way with the pipe he was currently filling. “Clearly, yer sufferin' heinously an' strugglin' to get free o’ all that squirmy young dwarf as quickly as ye can. Is ’become pillow’ what yer callin' yer new escape plan, these days? Just lounge back wit' a dwarf on ye 'til yer pursuers give up?” Bofur’s voice was laced with playful suggestion, and the complicated gesture he made towards Nori, that Nori replied to with a strange little laugh and a few gestures of his own, probably went into more graphic detail had Kili been in any state to really notice--or care. But he was still feeling pleasant and giggly, and he was eyeing Bofur’s pipe where the other was waving it around with an eye for stealing another pull (or three) while Nori and Bofur carried on with the gesturing and half-formed sentences.

He’d just started to lean forward when Bofur suddenly pulled his pipe back and clamped it between his lips, wagging a finger at Kili as he tossed the pouch of pipeweed to Nori. Nori snatched it lightning-fast out of the air before Kili could grab it, and the young dwarf pouted a bit at both of them, moving off Nori and turning around to sit back on his heels facing them.

They both chuckled at the expression on Kili’s face, and Bofur winked. “Stakes be higher, now, lad, an' so’s the price.” He patted Kili’s leg and then settled his hand heavy on it.

Nori hummed in agreement. “Quite true, that.” He took a long pull from his pipe, smoke lingering in a hazy swirl on exhale, then raised an eyebrow at Kili. “It’s quality stuff. Can’t just be giving it away, you know,” he finished, taking another drag and holding the smoke in, waving his pipe around airily at Kili.

Kili hadn’t paid much attention to whatever it was Nori said, eyes fixated on the pipe settled between the other dwarf’s lips, and the way those lips tightened around the tip on the inhale, tongue flicking forward to hold the tip as he exhaled the first puff. When Nori pulled long and deep a second time, Kili stopped thinking, and just _acted_ , leaning forward and sealing his lips lightly to Nori’s, catching the smoke the dwarf exhaled in his start of surprise.

Kili inhaled it deep, eyes sliding closed, tongue flicking out as his body went languid from the sweetness, and then hot and tingly from the lingering taste of Nori on his lips. He smiled a bit when he heard the hitched, husky laugh from Bofur, the dwarf’s hand clenching on Kili's thigh, and Kili let his eyes open slowly, meeting first Nori’s eyes ( _swift-churning clouds, building to a swift, humid summer storm_ ) and then Bofur’s ( _deep, intense, steady--as earth beneath a mountain and just as beckoning to a dwarf._ ), seeing the answering heat in both gazes. It made him bold.

“And how would that be, for payment?” he asked, voice rough with want.

“It'd be a start, lad,” Bofur replied. He took a pull from his own pipe and beckoned Kili forward. Kili obliged happily, sealing their lips together and breathing deep the smoke Bofur let drift into his mouth, thinking he could smoke the entire pouch like this, switching between them, if they’d let him.

Kili felt a hand slide around his neck, pulling him away from Bofur’s lips and back towards Nori, who whispered a dark, “but only just,” against Kili’s lips before he was pressing down, forcing Kili’s lips apart and thrusting his tongue in hard, twining aggressively around Kili’s own, drawing a quiet moan from deep in young dwarf’s throat.

And just like that, the teasing and innuendo spiraled down into something hotter and more base, Kili finding himself wedged between the two dwarves, mind spinning from the dominating way they moved him between them, pulling him back and forth from one hot, slick, _wet_ mouth to another, licking and nipping along his jaw and down his throat while the other was working his mouth with tongue and teeth. Kili heard the whining deep in his throat, felt Bofur’s murmurs along his neck and Nori’s dark promises whispering in his ear, and thought he’d burn right up.

Kili missed the little gesture Nori made against his shoulder, disguised as a caress, and only just felt Bofur’s answering nod and smile against his jaw before a hand slide up into his hair and _clenched_ , yanking his head back and exposing his throat to Nori’s sharp, deep bite. Kili gave a sharp, wanton cry, and Bofur hastily covered Kili’s mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deep into Kili’s mouth to silence him before the young dwarf could really get going and wake someone up.

But even as Nori’s hands started to wander and grip at Kili in the most delicious way, and Bofur began to pet and stroke his neck and ears, it was clear that whatever bit of luck Kili had managed to summon had just gone bad. Dwalin had woken almost immediately at Kili’s cry, trained as he was to the princes’ voices, fighting through the haze of the drugs to try and rise, and Bombur only just managed to kick the packet of herbs into the fire--sending up a huge plume of dark, thick smoke and a showering sparks, and bringing Bifur to his feet in a truly spectacular bout of cursing and gesturing--before Dwalin followed the direction of Kili’s cry and saw what Bombur knew was going on in the shadows on the balcony.

Nori was up and striding forward into the firelight before Kili could even register that the dwarf’s hands and teeth were no longer on him, and Bofur pulled his mouth from Kili’s with a soft, wet sound and a disgruntled huff, gripping Kili about the waist and sliding him up and over his legs quickly to get the young dwarf further into the shadows. Kili just blinked around and then at him, listing forward as if to kiss Bofur again, and the older dwarf had to stop him with a kind but frustrated smile.

“Fun’s over, lad, an' sorry I am, but yer bodyguard is up an' lookin' fer ye, an’ Nori can only distract him so long.”

That shocked Kili right out of his pleasant haze and he looked around himself wildly as he stood, trying to find a way off the balcony and around Dwalin without the dwarf seeing him. Bofur’s hand on his arm steadied him, and the older dwarf jerked his head toward the fire. Kili was a bit bemused to find that Dwalin had his back to the balcony and was now almost nose to nose with a sneering Nori, while Bifur was just behind the thief, becoming quite a problem all on his own as he ranted at Dwalin--and there was Bombur, shifting casually around the fire so his bigger form and longer shadow further blocked the now clear path Kili had to his door.

Kili knew he didn’t have much time, but he still reached over and drew Bofur close, leaning in to tongue gently at the earring dangling from the other dwarf’s ear, before licking a hot path up the shell and whispering, “Just a start. I need _more_ , both of you, together, and soon.”

Bofur’s gaze was hot and hard when Kili stepped away, and he looked about ready to slam Kili up against something to better ravish him, Dwalin be damned, and as much as Kili wanted that, he forced himself to slip away, with only a whisper of, “and don’t forget the pipeweed,” lingering after him.

====

Kili slumped back against the door, struggling to calm his breathing and the trembling in his hands and legs. The sounds of the argument in the common area were fading rapidly, and Kili understood why when Thorin’s dark rumble echoed loudly through the common area, shutting all the dwarves up, even Dwalin, and, from the hissing sound of water being poured over the fire, sending them off to bed like wayward children. Kili could only be thankful Thorin had likely gotten lost on his way back to his own room and hadn’t made it to the common area in time to catch on to what his nephew had been getting up to with Nori and Bofur out on the balcony. Thorin was not so easily distracted, and Kili’s luck would have gone from bad to _shit_ with both Dwalin and Thorin in the vicinity.

But still... The night had been very good, and the _company_...

Well.

Kili brought his fingers up to his neck, hissing a bit when they brushed the bite, though it was a pleasurable pain and he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching it and remembering sharp teeth and slick tongues and the demanding slide of hands over his body.

(He’d have to do something nice for Fili when he was feeling better, as it was his ill-timed moan that had inadvertently led to tonight’s activities, when Kili had been forced to leave his pipe behind as he slid out of their room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame Nori and Bofur for the length of this part, the fucks. They just wouldn't shut up. :P


	3. Something's Got to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's got to give. And then it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely unexpected. But I had to write it, because the sex scene that follows in the next chapter needed some sort of lead up to make sense, and it became something longer and more intense than I'd been planning. But hand waving wasn't going to work. This chapter is the major reason the story has been so delayed, and now that it's written and out of the way, I should have the last, most fun, chapter complete and posted shortly. I'd honestly meant to type it up and post it along with this one (or as part of this one, instead of extending the story out another chapter), but I'm coming down with something and it's been a struggle to focus and type.
> 
> So, to all my readers and those of you who've left kudos and comments, thank you for being patient and I'm sorry this has taken so long to update! I hope you'll stick with me for the last chapter, which I hope will be worth the annoying delay this one caused. Enjoy Chapter Three, and the peek inside both Bofur's and Nori's points of view. :)
> 
> This chapter hasn't really been edited, and I'm not entirely happy with how any of it flows, but I release it out into the nether anyway--mostly because I'm sick to death of dealing with it and just want to get to the sex! Also, more tags have been added to the story, and this chapter contains a tiny bit of blood-play that may be disturbing to some. You've been warned.

If Kili had known how long he’d have to wait for _soon_ , he’d have taken his chances and gotten on Bofur right there on the balcony.  Who knows--Dwalin might have been so shocked, he’d have passed out, and Kili, Nori, and Bofur could just have gotten on with things, already.  
  
But, no, Kili had used his head for once, and so he was stuck snatching moments with either dwarf whenever he could manage (or create ) the chance.    
  
It didn’t help that Kili now had _more_ babysitters, thanks in part to Ori, who’d taken to hanging around with Fili and Kili (though Kili had his suspicions that Ori was more interested in hanging out with _Fili_ than with both brothers, together), thus bringing Dori’s mothering wrath down upon all three of them at any given moment in the day.  If Kili had thought Thorin, Dwalin and Fili annoyingly overprotective, Dori made all three of them look downright lax and neglectful. The eldest of Ori’s brothers--who had only gotten more protective of Ori and disapproving of the princes since the unfortunate morning after their late-night adventure with elvish ale, when Dori and Balin had been the ones to find them all passed out around the fire in various states of **_hungover and dying_** , Ori included--could even give Dwalin a run for his gold with his ability to pop up at the most inconvenient times.  
  
The only thing that made this at all bearable for Kili was that Ori was more often than not off with _Fili_ , getting any number of survival or sword lessons (sword lessons... _right_ , brother), so Dori didn’t stick around Kili longer than it took to shoot the younger dwarf one of his infamous “ _You’re not doing anything **now** , but I know what you’re capable of, and I’ve got my eye on you.”_ Looks, before hurrying off to rescue Ori from Fili’s own nefarious plots.  Which made Dori _FIli’s_ problem, and not Kili’s, who had plenty of his own problems of that nature to deal with, without Ori’s and _Nori’s_ brother really getting involved, thank you very much.  
  
Ori’s fascination with Fili couldn’t draw off Balin, though, who, for all his calm, slightly amused-- _“Lads will be lads, Dori, and no one is bleeding; sometimes you just have to let these things go”_ \--acceptance of their behavior in the aftermath of their night of shenanigans, had suddenly taken great interest in being around Kili, sharing stories (Balin was Kili’s favorite storyteller, true, but he’d heard all of these stories already, and they were not nearly as exciting the fourth time around--couldn’t Balin go find the hobbit when he was feeling all long-winded and scholarly?) and all sorts of rather odd practical knowledge and wisdom (Kili was plenty wise enough, thank you very much) whenever the eldest of their Company wasn’t “advising” Thorin and keeping their surly leader from beheading elves.  
  
Actually, Kili was almost positive Balin wasn’t doing this shit to him just to be a troll (though Balin _was_ killing two birds with one arrow, as Kili suspected the old dwarf knew _exactly_ what Kili wanted to get up to with Nori and Bofur if given half the chance, and was getting way too much amusement blocking those chances whenever he could--Balin hadn’t been as distracted as Dori when they’d come upon the little party, after all, and couldn’t have missed just who Kili was laying on before Kili’d found some sense and rolled away--and that Balin had convinced Thorin that his young nephews could benefit from Balin’s knowledge of royal dwarf customs and politics--assuring their leader that said nephews would have another, smarter dwarf keeping an eye on them while simultaneously getting Balin a break from their surly leader, their pompous hosts, and the infuriating wizard who was orchestrating the madness.  Balin was sly like that.  Kili liked that about him.  
  
Usually.  
  
But not today, when Kili found himself once more the center of Balin’s attention as the old dwarf regaled him with stories of Dwalin’s and Thorin’s antics as children, trying not to be surly about being stuck with a babysitter already, so early in the morning.  
  
Kili had never been patient, but he could pull a bit of patience up from somewhere if he _had_ to.  But these past few weeks had sapped even that much from him, and Kili was at his wit’s end.  Stolen kisses and gropes in dark corners only left him more frustrated, and more determined to get what he wanted--what they _all_ wanted--as soon as he could, and if it took trussing up and gagging every single one of his _minders_ , then, damnit, that’s what he’d do.    
  
They had a few more days in Rivendell, he knew.  Something had to give.

* * *

  
  
Dwarves had been made to endure.  Bofur knew this better than most of his kin.  He only needed to look at his cousin to see the depth of what one of their race could shoulder and endure.    
  
But _this_...  Mahal, but Bofur would bet not even one of their most pious clerics could endure _this_ kind of torture!  
  
It had been a few weeks since the night in the grove--longer, still, since the night on the balcony, when Nori and Bofur had finally gotten to tease and taste the princeling they’d spent the first weeks of the journey hoping to coax to their side--and in that time, there’d been nothing more than a few, all too short stolen moments of heat and play between the three of them, whenever Kili could throw off whichever relation (or Dori, which Nori had been more than a little annoyed to discover hovering around Kili, having plenty of experience with failing to throw his fusspot older brother off any of his _own_ trails--Dori was like a hound when he caught scent of wrongdoing.) was minding him at that point in time.  
  
Like now.  
  
The imp had taken to pushing Bofur up against any available wall, pillar or statue, or pushing him down behind a plant pot or bush and climbing into his lap, whatever was most convenient for stealing the smoke and kisses he was after.  Bofur allowed Kili to lead things, but only for a few moments, since no amount of gripping, pushing, hair pulling, biting or swearing could get the younger dwarf off him in the initial ambush (though it did get Kili hot, so Bofur tried sometimes, anyway, just to spread the torture and frustration around a bit more effectively).  Bofur wasn’t aiming to truly stop Kili, not by any means, only rein the brat in before Kili got the idea that _he_ was the one in control, here--which neither of them wanted, really.  Bofur could read a lover quite well, he was proud to say, and he knew Kili didn’t take control to keep it, just used it as a way to push Bofur to his limit and get Kili what he really wanted from Bofur, and just the way they both liked it.  
  
In those moments, between losing the advantage and pressing forward to take it back, it took everything Bofur had in him to keep from bending Kili over the nearest table and giving the shameless little brat the good, hard fucking he was practically begging for.  
  
But he couldn’t.  Wouldn’t, in fact, because he and Nori were in this together, and it would be both of them, together, taking Kili when they finally got the chance (and privacy, and bedroom, though Bofur was less picky than Nori on that last one, and was completely okay with anywhere private they could find so long as they just _got the fucking chance already_ ).  He knew his friend, knew Nori wouldn’t cross that line, either, for all that the other dwarf was receiving the same treatment and suffering the same frustration with being denied the full experience (and if Bofur was simmering in sexual tension and frustration, Nori was _boiling over_ and more volatile than ever; no one argued with or reprimanded Nori these days, not even Dori.).  
  
So, Bofur waited for Kili to pull off a bit, waited for the kiss to soften and the satisfied smirk to transform into the sweeter smile (the one even Nori was hard-pressed to resist), and for the happy little humming sound that came from the younger dwarf’s throat as he flicked his tongue across Bofur’s upper lip, before the older dwarf pressed his advantage in weight and experience and forced Kili up against the bookcase opposite them.  They didn’t have long--Bofur could already hear faint movement in the outer library--and he was going to get _something_ to hold him over for however long he’d have to wait for the next chance.  
  
Bofur was not gentle when he fisted his hand into the hair at the back of Kili’s head, clenching tighter when the rough tugging elicited a breathy moan from the younger dwarf.  He brought his other hand up to press against the books beside Kili’s face, caging the young dwarf in, and stepped forward to bring their bodies flush together, pushing his thigh between Kili’s legs and forcing Kili to widen his stance to accommodate it.  Bofur flexed his thigh against the hardness he felt between Kili’s legs, chuckling against the other’s jaw when Kili groaned helplessly.  
  
“Ye shouldn’t be testin’ me, lad,” Bofur murmured, scraping his teeth up towards Kili’s mouth.  He grinned when he felt Kili’s answering pants across his face, that sassy little mouth seemingly incapable of anything else with Bofur in control.  “Yer out o’ yer league.”  
  
“That’s what you think,” Kili managed to pant, the challenge in it lessened by his breathlessness, but still there for Bofur to pick up on.  He leaned back so he could meet Kili’s eyes, raising his eyebrow at the challenge, feeling something almost _predatory_ coming over him.  They _really_ didn’t have time for this, Bofur needed to remind himself of that, the movements in the outer library further proof of it, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t, leave that challenge unanswered.  Judging by that damnable smirk playing at the edges of Kili’s mouth, the imp knew it, too--was probably banking on it, even.  
  
And really, who was Bofur to disappoint a lover?  
  
Bofur brought the hand that had been braced against the books down to stroke the backs of his fingers along the arch of Kili’s throat, deceptively gentle, even as he leaned forward to lick Kili’s lips open and whisper against them, “Is tha’ so?”  
  
And when Kili went to nod his head yes in reply, Bofur yanked _hard_ with the hand still tangled in Kili’s hair, forcing a gasp of shocked pleasure-pain from the other dwarf that Bofur promptly swallowed in a smash of lips and teeth.  The kiss was all battle at first, lips, teeth, tongues and wills warring, but Bofur would not relent, and in seconds Kili had submitted and softened his response with a low, needy whine in the back of his throat.  Bofur answered the soft sound with a growl, sliding his tongue deep into the younger dwarf’s mouth, not pulling back until he’d mapped and claimed all of that wicked mouth for his own, and left Kili with no doubt at all just who was in control between them.  
  
It was unfortunate, then, that this unexpectedly _long_ moment of privacy was about to come to an end, when Bofur ended their kiss, and Kili let out such a loud groan of disappointment and disapproval that the movements in the outer library stopped, and a voice questioned into the room, “Hello? Is there someone in here?”  
  
Bofur freed his hand from Kili’s hair and clamped it over the dwarf’s mouth, bringing his other up in the gesture for _quiet_ as he leaned back to look around the bookcase towards the main entrance.  There was an elf standing in the doorway, looking around the room in confusion, but not stepping further inside and unable to see Kili and Bofur where they were pressed against the tallest of bookcases.  Bofur watched as the elf shook his head and retreated back into the main library, and then waited a few moments more to make sure he wasn’t coming back before he turned back to his young companion and sighed.    
  
He didn’t move his hand where it muffled Kili’s mouth, just moved back into the other’s personal space and nosed at the sensitive flesh of the other’s ear.  He huffed a bit in frustration, then chuckled softly when Kili shivered and gave a low moan against Bofur’s hand at the sensation of warm, moist breath across his ear.  
  
“Aye,” Bofur whispered, using his free hand to brush away the hair clinging to Kili’s ear so he could nibble on the lobe, “wha’ I wouldn’t give ta have ye ‘n a place where ye could make them pretty lil’ noises all ye wanted, wit no one ta hear ‘em save Nori an’ miself.” He dragged hot, wet kisses along the stubbled jaw, pushing Kili’s unruly waves further back to expose the young dwarf’s throat to Bofur’s mouth.  The kisses became harder, suckling things, bringing up red marks on the exposed flesh.  Kili was murmuring against the hand at his mouth steadily, now, panting breaths moist against Bofur’s palm, and Bofur sucked harder on the mouthful of flesh under his lips in answer. “Mmm...” Bofur rumbled, nuzzling down to the skin at the junction of Kili’s neck and shoulder, smirking a bit when he saw the teeth marks already imprinted there, “We’d work ye over 'til yer beggin’ an’ moanin’ loud enough ta bring the whole company runnin’, an’ then we’d make ye scream _louder_ , ‘cause we’d have ye so far away they _couldn’_.”  
  
He licked across the mark, pressing his tongue down heavily across the faint bruise and earning a muffled moan and full body shiver from the dwarf at his mercy.  Bofur pulled away to meet Kili’s eyes, smirking and nodding down at the mark.  “I see ye’ve been at Nori already, lil’ imp.”  He leaned back forward to lathe the mark again, dragging lips and tongue and teeth gently across the teeth marks.  “Naughty, wanton lil’ thing,” he murmured, nuzzling the skin.  “Wouldn’ do ta not leave marks o’ me own, though.”  He fit his teeth perfectly to Nori’s marks, then scrapped them further down, biting down gently and huffing a laugh at the answering shudder and moan.  “We share almost everythin’, don’tcha know, an’ ye... Well, we’ll be sharin’ ye between us as often as we want.”  
  
Then Bofur bit down hard, sinking his teeth deep into the soft skin under his mouth with no warning.  He groaned when he felt sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his palm in answer, Kili's low moan turning into a louder, keening wail, and no amount of pressure from Bofur’s hand was going to keep anyone in the outer room from hearing _that_.  
  
And Bofur _did not care_ , couldn’t think of anything beyond the sounds Kili was making, the teeth clamping the skin of his hand, and the faint taste of copper against his tongue as he bit harder, adding his marks to Nori’s and claiming this fey thing as _theirs_.  
  
Bofur heard swift steps making their way towards the room they were in, and he pulled away from Kili reluctantly, teeth coming away from Kili’s skin with a satisfied snap.  He couldn’t stop himself from leaning back in to lap quickly across the skin, removing the lingering small smear of blood that marred the combined mark, but then he pulled away completely, taking a moment to look over the young prince with no small amount of satisfaction.  
  
Kili was _wrecked_.    
  
There was no other description for it.  The younger dwarf was slumped back against the bookcase, arms dangling loosely at his sides, eyes wide and slightly unfocused, chest heaving as he desperately tried to catch is breath, hair and tunic askew.  He stared back at Bofur, and Bofur wondered what Kili saw, wondered what he was thinking.  Neither of them could say anything, which made the footsteps seem louder.  
  
Finally, Bofur shook his head a bit and smiled at Kili.  “If ye could see yerself, now, laddie... If ye could jus’ see.”

  
He stepped forward and smoothed down the collar of Kili’s tunic.  “As much as I’d like ta jus’ stand an’ stare an’ be smug, ye need ta get yerself tagether, an’ I need ta hunt down Nori.  We won’t be waitin’ any longer ta tear tha’ ass of yers up, imp, not if I can help it, an’ he’s got somethin’ under his sleeve that’ll do us all a favor.” He pecked a kiss on Kili’s lips, stepping back swiftly so Kili’s hands fell back down to his sides.  “Later, laddie, an’ that be a promise.  Now, leave out tha’ door ye dragged me through, over there.  I’ll distract the tree-shagger.”  
  
With that, Bofur straightened his hat and stepped out into the room and directly into the elf’s line of sight.  The tree-shagger seemed _very_ surprised to see him (really, did the fucks think no dwarves read _at all_? Not that Bofur did, but still.  He damn wellcould if he ever lost his mind and wanted to.), and Bofur just smirked as he bobbed his head in greeting and moved around the still being.  
  
“Sorry if I disturbed ye earlier.  Get a _bit_ into me books, ye know, when the mood takes me.”  He winked up at the slightly pinched-looking elf before stepping into the outer library, whistling a jaunty little tune meant to disturb the handful of elves scattered around the room and bring the elf that had disrupted his and Kili’s play out of the room behind him to shush the whistling dwarf and shoo him out into the main hall.

* * *

  
  
When Nori heard Bofur approaching, he deliberately ignored the cheery dwarf, being in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment, especially not his best friend, who had known him far too long to be at all impressed or intimidated by Nori’s foul temper, and so refused to _stay the hell away_ like the others.  
  
It was obnoxious, but Nori loved Bofur for it.  Except when he didn’t.  Like today.  
  
It wasn’t his friend’s fault.  No, if there was anyone who could understand the sheer level of frustration Nori was dealing with (or _not_ dealing with, clearly), it was Bofur.  After all, his partner in crime was in the same boat Nori was, he was just being quieter with his rage and annoyance.  
  
It was a skill Nori had always admired in Bofur, but could never master for himself.  No, Nori preferred to throw knives and blow up at anyone who dared his company, or steal anything and everything that wasn’t tied down, and then mock the original owners and dare them to catch him.  Not exactly smart, but definitely satisfying.  
  
It didn’t help that he’d been blocked _again_ this morning by none other than Dwalin and his own brother, Dori.    
  
Nori had been more than a little disappointed that the knife he’d thrown between the two of them to draw their attention to him--and away from where Kili was trying to crawl into the bushes before Dwalin spotted him--hadn’t gone wide and nailed Dwalin in the shoulder.  Nori wouldn’t have wished for it to hit _Dori_ , who could easily break his younger brother in half without breaking a sweat or rumpling his clothing, but Dwalin was an asshole and would probably survive it anyway, so no real harm in Nori getting a bit of his own back.  
  
But he hadn’t put Dwalin back into the Halls of Healing, and Nori could only storm past them and into the forest--to keep from starting a fight that would probably leave _him_ in the Halls of Healing--where he’d been up a tree by himself for most of the day, blocking out the urge to gut his companions with thoughts of the surprise ambush by Kili this morning.  
  
Nori was getting used to the princeling appearing out of thin air, rare though it was that Kili could shake his increasingly overprotective family of babysitters--had even attuned himself enough to the prince’s movements to stop whipping knives at him whenever Kili popped up--but Nori honestly hadn’t been expecting any company this morning.  When it became clear that Bofur and Bombur had resigned themselves to having their hands full with a troubled (and slightly manic) Bifur for a good long while, and after finding out Ori was once again tagging along with the young princes (Nori wasn’t an idiot by any stretch of the imagination, and he knew he’d be making time to have a bit of a chat with Kili’s big brother, just in case Fili got any ideas about tumbling Ori, if he could ever get the youngest of the Company away from Dori.  Nori didn’t have anything against dwarves being dwarves and getting up to shenanigans--he’d be a hypocrit, after all, and Nori would rather gut himself than stoop _that_ low--but this was his baby brother, and his baby brother doing the nasty was just _Not On_.), and thus trailing a fussy Dori, Nori had planned on a quiet morning with his weapons--maybe in that little grove they’d partied in a few weeks ago, just in case Bofur freed up and wanted to shoot the shit?--sharpening them, testing their balance, staining the blood out of their handles.  
  
So when Kili’s voice had floated over, asking Nori if he was sitting out here alone so he could re-live their festive night with the elvish ale and jerk one off in privacy, Nori had almost been _startled_ , which had made his reply at bit grumpier than it would have been.  
  
Kili hadn’t been phased at all, had just swaggered into the clearing and plopped himself down by--no, make that **_on_** , the brat--the other dwarf.  Nori was learning that Kili was like Bofur, that way, and was just as obnoxiously cheerful about it, and wasn’t that just Nori’s luck, to have two friends like that?  Yet it didn’t really bother him--had, in fact, been one of the traits both Nori and Bofur had picked up on when they’d met the princeling in the hobbit’s hole and decided they might just have a kindred spirit in Kili, if they could get him away from the rest of the line of Durin--and Nori wasn’t about to complain now that he had a lapful of squirming, playful, _attractive_ young dwarf at his mercy.  
  
Even if the squirming, playful, _attractive_ young dwarf was trying to steal Nori’s pipe.  
  
“Just what do you think you’re doing, bratling?”  
  
Kili just laughed and winked down at Nori from where he was straddled across Nori’s thighs.  “Smoking. Duh.” He swiped at the pipe Nori was keeping from him, and Nori suspected the brat was deliberately missing to throw him off.  “Do all dwarves get this slow with age?”  
  
Kili’s teasing surprised an honest laugh out of Nori, something only Bofur ever managed with regularity, even as Nori dropped his free hand down to smack the brat’s ass.  _Hard_.  Nori tapped Kili on the nose with the tip of his pipe.  “You’d better watch yourself, princeling.  I’m faster than you can imagine, especially with my hands.”  
  
Kili lowered himself back down on to Nori’s thighs from where he’d jerked up to his knees to try and evade any other swats Nori might try to land, leaning forward to flick his tongue across the seam of Nori’s lips and thoroughly distracting the older dwarf.  Then Kili flashed Nori a cheeky smile before suddenly twisting his head to the side and catching Nori’s pipe between his teeth.  Kili clamped down and hung on as Nori tried to pull his pipe away, but Nori made good on his statement of having fast hands, grabbing a handful of the princelings rear and _clenching_.  The sound Kili made was something between a squawk and a groan, but served its purpose and allowed Nori to snatch his pipe out of Kili’s mouth.  He stuck it back between his teeth and then leaned forward, dropping his hands down faster than Kili could react and snatching the younger dwarf’s wrists, yanking them back and adjusting his grip, shifting both wrists into one of his hands, effectively pinning Kili’s arms behind the princeling's back.  
  
Nori settled back carefully, which brought Kili forward against Nori’s chest, but still didn’t leave the younger dwarf much room to get free--or get at Nori’s pipe.  He could get his head up, though, and Nori smirked down at the glaring dwarf.  “You were warned, princeling.”  
  
Kili pouted, eyes dropping to where Nori’s lips and tongue were playing around the tip of the pipe, and Nori chuckled a bit.    
  
“Not used to not getting exactly what you want, are you, princeling?” he asked, putting a slight, rolling purr into his voice, something Nori knew could get a lover hot and bothered, fast.  Judging by the darkening of Kili’s eyes, it was working.  It would serve the brat right, so often did Kili leave Nori or Bofur in the same state.  
  
But Nori could admit--later, when he was alone and no one was around to witness--that he’d perhaps underestimated the creature currently sprawled across Nori’s front.  Because, somehow, Kili managed to use his greater height to lift up enough to pull his face even with Nori’s, and if Nori was determined to not give in to _that look_ , he was completely unprepared to deny Kili’s drawn out whisper of _“Please?”_ as it breathed out across Nori’s lips.  
  
Nori cursed low and dark, dropping his pipe to the ground beside them and grabbing a handful of Kili’s hair to hold the brat steady, surging forward and sealing his lips against the wicked set that had uttered _that_ word in _that_ tone of voice, and needed to be punished, _immediately_ , for finding and playing on one of Nori's few weaknesses.  
  
If the brat thought Nori would let him gloat over his capitulation, he was wrong.  Nori released Kili’s wrists, only to wrap his arm around the younger dwarf, effectively re-pinning Kili’s arms and body against Nori’s own chest.  His other hand was still buried in the princeling’s hair, and Nori yanked Kili’s head back further, breaking their kiss but exposing the soft skin of Kili’s throat to Nori’s sucking bites.  Kili’s smug noise had turned into a steady stream of moans as he fought Nori’s grip--not to break it, Nori knew, but to make Nori pin him more aggressively.    
  
Nori was more than willing to oblige, planting his boots firmly to the ground and bringing his knees up to slide Kili forward and down, anchoring him between Nori’s knees and chest and bringing their cocks against each other's body in a hot, rough thrust that had Nori cursing at the friction and Kili outright begging, " _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"_ falling from his mouth.  And Nori had to bite down _hard_ at the junction of Kili’s neck and shoulder--hard enough to mark the younger dwarf for days, Nori knew, and he _was not sorry_ \--to ground himself and remember why he couldn’t just push the princeling forward onto his back and give him the hard fuck they both wanted, what Kili was begging for.  
  
Nori _almost_ couldn’t do it, not with Kili moving against Nori’s body the way he was, not with Bofur nowhere to be found to remind him, but he came back to himself and pulled his mouth off Kili’s neck, relaxing his body and loosening his grip to allow space between him and Kili.  He ignored Kili’s confused whimper, blocked out the low pleading whine that had started in the other dwarf’s throat when Nori grabbed Kili’s hands to hold him still--just in time, too, as voices came to them both from somewhere behind where they were sprawled in the grove, calling for Fili, and Kili, and _Ori_ and startling even Kili long enough to get the younger dwarf moving in the direction Nori was pushing him.  
  
With an entirely real snarl, Nori was up and whipping around the tree, knife already flying to carefully split between the two dwarves walking towards him, causing them both to freeze and Dori to lose his temper and start demanding to know just _what the fuck_ Nori thought he was doing.  
  
“Don’t sneak up on me, ever,” Nori snarled at them both, still moving forward, stopping only to yank his knife out of the ground before disappearing into the trees, knowing both Dwalin and Dori tracked his departure long enough for Kili to get away.  
  
And, so, here he was, again blocked from what he wanted and with only his friend (who, thankfully, understood and, judging by the hard, focused look about his eyes, had probably just recently had his own encounter with their princeling, and with the same end result--Nori could be all for solidarity, but really, this was too fucking much.) daring his company.  For all he and Bofur teased Kili about being so demanding, neither Nori nor Bofur were used to denying themselves any pleasure they wanted--or being denied, as the case may be.  It was beyond frustrating--it was _enraging_ \--and it was why Nori had chosen solitude for the rest of the day, instead of venting his frustration on a member of their Company.  
  
But Nori knew Bofur wasn’t going to leave, and would only get more annoying in his attempts to get Nori to stop sulking and pay attention to him, so he gave in and looked down to where his friend had gotten comfortable at the base of the tree while Nori had been lost in thought.  
  
Bofur looked up and gestured with his pipe, but Nori shook his hand and held up his own pipe, already lit and burning the pipeweed he and Bofur preferred.  Bofur shrugged and packed his own pipe, relaxing back against the tree trunk when he had it lit, rings of smoke already floating up and away from him.  
  
“So,” his friend started, not even bothering to look up, knowing full well it was no use, and Nori was likely staring off into the distance (which Nori was, and it annoyed him a bit that Bofur already knew this, but then, everything was pissing him off today, so he figured that, too, would pass.), “the imp jus’ ambushed me ‘n the library.  Cheeky lil’ shit.”  
  
Nori chuckled, unable to stop himself when he thought about the younger dwarf, feeling the tension release and his body ease in response to the casual way Bofur had about him.  “Yeah, he got me this morning, the little fuck.”  
  
“Mmm.  Noticed ye got’a bit o’ yer own back, though.  Nice marks, there.  Had ta get rather... _creative_ to add me own.”  
  
Nori could hear the smirk in Bofur’s voice, but then, he knew he had a similar expression on his own face.  Nori couldn’t help but wonder how the princeling was going to cover _that_ mark up, now.  Nori’s was vivid on Kili's skin, and would have been difficult enough to conceal, but Bofur adding his own and leaving Kili with their combined marks... Well.  
  
Nori _knew_ Bofur, knew his preferences and his kinks.  Bofur could be both gentle and rough with his partners, could balance them on that knife edge of pleasure and pain like no one else Nori had ever met.  And Bofur wasn’t afraid of bruising or blood, knowing he could temper it with softer caresses that left his partners begging for more of the pleasure _and_ the pain.  And Nori was starting to know Kili, knew with his youth and his vitality that the young dwarf could handle what Nori, and Bofur, especially, could dish out given half the chance, so Nori was positive Bofur’s mark was even deeper and more impressive than his own, and that Kili would be feeling and bearing both of them for a number of days.    
  
Nori might have to see about lifting some kind of bruise cream or cover-up to help their brat conceal it.  A little project for later, maybe, if he was bored...  
  
Nori dropped down beside Bofur, smirking a bit when the other dwarf startled.  Bofur recovered in his usual way, throwing Nori a rude gesture when Nori had settled on the ground beside him. “Good ta see ya on the ground, Nori.  Thought ye’d been spendin’ a bit too much time ‘round these elves an’ were thinkin’ o’ convertin’.”  
  
“Fuck you, my friend.”  
  
Bofur just laughed.  
  
They relaxed like that for a bit, slipping into the easy banter they were so familiar with, and Nori found that he was almost completely relaxed enough to stop thinking about the morning and start thinking about other things.  
  
Like the squirrel scurrying across the grove towards a nearby tree.  
  
Bofur puffed his pipe thoughtfully, looking at the two squirrels Nori had just knifed practically out of nowhere, before gesturing around.  “Ye know, I don’ think ye’ll be makin’ any friends here if ye keep knifin’ the animals.”  
  
Nori shrugged.  “Figured Bombur could do something with them for dinner.”  
  
“Bombur won’ be needin’ ta cook tonight.  It be a few days from Midsummer.  The Elves got some fancy party planned tonight, an’, lucky us, we’re invited.”  
  
Nori raised an eyebrow.  “Really.  Sounds about as fun as taking a blow to the head.”  
  
Bofur hummed in agreement.  “Me thoughts, exactly.  But we migh’ be able ta turn it ta our advantage.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Jus’ think.. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, all distracted by _formalities_ , Dori fussin’ at Ori 'bout proper behavior an’ whatnot, an' hopefully keepin' 'im away from the princes, the Company drunk an’ creatin’ all kinds a disorder jus’ ta be spiteful.  Elves distracted by rude dwarves an’ not payin’ attention to where three dwarves migh’ be sneakin’ off to.”  Bofur puffed out a large ring of smoke to encircle the smaller ring Nori blew, then faced him.  “Sounds like it migh’ be tha’ chance we been lookin’ for, don’tcha agree?”  
  
Bofur could be rather savvy sometimes, Nori thought, appreciating his partner in crime all the more with the realization.  Tonight’s little festival sounded like just the thing they’d been waiting for.  And, really, they had just a few days left before they’d be back on the trail to Erebor, when any further chance would be completely non-existent and all three dwarves would have to focus on survival instead of shenanigans.  
  
Nori came to his feet and leaned down to offer a hand up to Bofur.  “You’re definitely on to something, Bofur.  Tonight sounds like just the thing.”  Nori tapped his pipe out against the tree, tucking it away and taking a moment to dust leaves and grass off his person, before punching Bofur on the shoulder and offering his friend a conspiratorial grin.  
  
“I think it’s time to see an elf about a wager and our winnings, don’t you think?”  
  
A chuckle was Bofur’s only answer as he followed Nori back into the Halls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references the little side story called "A Special Brew" that I wrote for a St. Patrick's Day hobbit_kink prompt. I hope I've given enough context within this chapter so that you don't _have_ to read that story for things to make sense, but I think it's a fun story, so I encourage you to read it anyway. :D The bet and Nori's winnings factor into what happens when we finally get to the good stuff in final chapter, and that infamous green grove ale makes another appearance, much to _Dori's_ displeasure. Elladan and Elrohir may have more to say, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, lovely readers! This story now has a side story called "A Special Brew", a St. Patrick's Day oneshot set within the "A Special Blend" universe, which takes place between chapters two and three. Note that I'm still working on Chapter Three, which is an absolute **beast** in length, at this point, and may end up being split in two (these dwarves and their stamina, holy fuck!) when it's finished and posted. I expect that to happen soon. In the meantime, go check out the side story and enjoy the fact that these lads are still pawing at each other any and every chance they get, in the meantime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Special Brew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724863) by [penpaperbookcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaperbookcoffee/pseuds/penpaperbookcoffee)




End file.
